Isabella Hermione Snape
by Nurse K
Summary: As Voldemort gains further control over Britain, he begins establishing his plans of spreading across Europe, beginning with France. It then becomes a race against the clock as Severus Snape attempts to protect his children, children he has told no one of, and had hidden in Paris France. He and his sons must create a plan to keep their little one, Miss Isabella Hermione Snape, safe
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the characters mentioned within the series. All rights go to J. K. Rowling. Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter One: Informing the Dark Lord and his triplets

"You have, a child." A shocked and cold voice hissed out from the depths of a deep velvet green wingback chair.

"Three, my Lord, my wife and I were fortunate to have triplets." Severus Snape corrected quietly.

"And you have not deemed it pertinent to share this with me before now because…" The Dark Lord demanded.

"I love them more than anything, their presence comes before everything and their safety precedes every decision I make. While I am very proud of their accomplishments, their power and intelligence is well known throughout France; they have only just graduated. The eldest two children and I are also very protective of the little one. Together, the four of us have recently decided to join you as a family, that they were confident enough in their abilities to be able to protect themselves, should the need arise." Severus explained. While he was willing to share his biggest secret, his family, he would always protect his little one, his only daughter.

"I see. When will I meet them? Do the Malfoys know? Why does your… little one, need so much protection?" Voldemort questioned quietly while contemplating the fate of Snape and his children. Triplets were fabled to be more powerful than imagined and while he wanted Severus' children to join him, Severus' constant protection over said little one and it's possible, limitations, that such a nickname implied, would get annoying very quickly.

"My eldest two will be at the meeting tomorrow. If they believe it is safe enough, then my little one will come to the celebratory ball the Malfoy's are hosting for you and your followers the next day. The Malfoy's do not know of my family, no one in Europe is aware. Our familial home resides in France and we shall remain there indefinitely, none of us wish to leave, but we would be more than happy to make the trip to Europe in order to serve whenever you should need us. The little one," Snape finished with a smile. "does not need protection, and tends to become quite annoyed when we insist on giving it."

"The little… thing won't be attending tomorrow!? Why?" Voldemort growled. "There is nothing to fear from my ranks Severus, I don't understand this caution!"

"You'll have to forgive me, My Lord, but my eldest two children would feel much better after a, say, trial run." Severus finished delicately. The two men sat in silence as the Dark Lord thought over all Severus had shared.

"Does Dumbledore and the Order know?" Voldemort finally questioned.

"Absolutely not," Severus hissed, clearly affronted. "They would simply use my children without regard for their well-being. None of them respect me and therefore, my children would be not only looked down upon, but cast aside as chess pieces with no guarantee for protection later. No, Dumbledore will never know of them. You take care of your people My Lord, and while the Order takes care of life, they have often shown blatant disregard for life outside of their small band. Anyone with any relation to the dark mark is considered 'not worth the risk'; I will not subject my children to that." Snape finished his rant angrily.

"Good. Very well then, Severus, introduce me to your children however you feel appropriate. I hope they are all that you have described them to be." Voldemort acquiesced.

* * *

 **THE DAY BEFORE**

Severus Snape sat at his desk in his manor in France, contemplating the future of his family. Unknown to all of Europe, Severus Snape was, at one time, married to a beautiful French woman named Abella Belaire. Their relationship and later marriage were kept secret from everyone, The Order, the Death Eaters, and all of Britain. Voldemort and his followers were on the rise, and while the couple supported many of their beliefs, excluding execution and murder, Severus had just been made a spy against the Oder, making his wife's safety a concern. Because of this, they purchased a family home in France and a small town house in Britain that Severus could claim residence should anyone ask. Five months after their marriage, the couple was bless with pregnancy. Pureblood pregnancy rates were rapidly declining and the pair considered themselves lucky. Happiness turned to fear when they discovered Abella was carrying triplets. It was an extremely rare occurrence in the Wizarding World and the last set had died numerous decades before. It is because of this that their fear of anyone from Britain discovering them increased. They spent many months discussing what they would do in order to ensure their children's safety and eventually decided they would live in France, attend Beauxbatons instead of going to Hogwarts with Snape, and cast the Fidelus charm on their home. It wasn't until she reached seven months that Abella became sick. Her illness eventually began to affect one of the babies. In fear of losing the child, Healers induced labor at eight and a half weeks pregnant. The two boys, Mattieu (Matthew) Severus and Nicolas (Nicholas) Philippe (Philip) were born. Their third child, and only daughter, was the only baby affected by the illness. For a long time it appeared the child would die in the womb, but two days later, Isabella Hermione was born. She was very small, even for a premature baby, and from the beginning, was sheltered by her older brothers who slept curled around her in the bassinet they shared. Unfortunately, the strain of such a long labor combined with her illness took Abella Snape's life. From that day on, Severus Snape vowed to protect his children before all else, especially his little one, as he had lovingly named baby Isabella, for they were all he had.

"Papa," ( _Daddy_ ,) a quiet call from the threshold of his study brought Severus back. Looking up he smiled hwen he noticed Isabella standing in the door. Seventeen years later, his little one was the spitting image of her mother, with deep, black, silky curls that fell to her waist, a pale and delicate complexion, with rosy lips and the most vibrant purple eyes he had ever seen.

"Bonsoir Isabella, avez-vous et vos frères voyez ma note?" _(Good evening Isabella, did you and your brothers see my note?)_ He asked with a smile. Had anyone from Britain, not to mention Hogwarts, seen him now, they would have sworn he was being impersonated. The truth, however, was that only his children were shown his loving personality. His students feared him, the Order believed him to be dark and Voldemort and his Death Eaters believed him to be cunning and cruel.

"Nous avons, me voudriez appeler Matt et Nick bas?" ( _We did, would like me to call Matt and Nick down?)_ Isabella questioned in her quiet, feminine tone.

"Ce serait un joli petit." ( _That would be lovely little one_.) One of the many powers that came with a triplet was the telepathy between the three. While very impressive, it could become rather creepy when Severus would walk into a room to find the three of them silently staring at each other, only to break out in loud raucous laughter at the same time.

"Ils viennent maintenant papa. Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas? Je crains toujours lorsque vous visitez la Grande-Bretagne, mais vous ne nous avez jamais laissé une note avant. Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" ( _They are coming now Daddy. Is something wrong? I always worry when you visit Britain, but you have never left us a note before. What is it?_ )

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, Isa." ( _I am sorry to have worried you Isa.)_ Severus eased, using the nickname her brothers had before they could pronounce Isabella, watching as she was immediately soothed. "Je tiens simplement à vous présenter une idée de la mienne, et je voudrais votre entrée." ( _I merely wish to present you with an idea of mine and would like your input.)_ Before either could continue, Mattieu and Nicolas swept in, looking every bit the debonair gentlemen they were brought up to be. Both had the same deep black hair as Isabella, though theirs was styled into a short style. They had also inherited Black eyes from the Snape line, and thankfully the understated nose for Abella's family. All three were fit, the boys from playing quiditch both in and out of school, and Isabella because of her sickness at birth and natural genes that kept her smaller than the average seventeen year old girl.

"Bon Père de soirée. Bonjour Isa." ( _Good evening Father. Hello Isa._ ) they said in union before placing a kiss on the sister's cheek at the same time, one on either side as they loved to do. Severus chuckled as we watched his daughter roll her eyes at her brothers' display.

"Mattieu, Nicolas, s'il vous plaît vous asseoir avec votre sœur et écouter, je dois quelque chose à proposer à tous les trois." ( _Matthew, Nicholas, please sit with your sister and listen, I have something to propose to the three of you.)_ Severus commanded in a fatherly tone. "Je vous remercie. Maintenant, vous savez tous de mon rôle dans la guerre survenant en Grande-Bretagne. Normalement, je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter en mettant en place, mais un plan a été mis en branle plus tôt ce soir et je crains qu'il finira par mettre fin à notre paix ici en France." ( _Thank you. Now you all know of my role in the war occurring in Britain. Normally I would not wish to worry you by bringing it up, but a plan was set in motion earlier this evening and I fear it will eventually end our peace here in France._ ) Severus continued in a grave voice, looking first at his two serious and determine sons. The three shared a look, one they often shared, that ensured they were each willing to do whatever it took to keep Isabella alive and healthy. Isabella Hermione Snape was exceedingly talented, proclaimed as the smartest witch of her age, had recently graduated Beauxbatons after being named Valedictorian, and was assured that her test scores beat all others. Because of this, she never missed the looks her brothers and father shared when they thought she wasn't looking. When she was younger, Isabella believer their need to save her was purely a lack of belief in her knowledge and magical abilities. She eventually questioned her father, and he told her the story, the story he had shared with her brothers when they were young so they could help keep her safe, he told her of her birth; of how close he was to losing her, and how because of that, he would always strive to keep her safe. While the boys always understood, the idea never took root until the summer after their first year when Isabella almost drowned. From then on, she was rarely left alone and the men in her life kept her as safe as possible. Seeing the look they shared now, Isa knew it was about to happen again.

"Papa, qu'est-ce? Vous et Matt et Nick me tenir à l'abri de toutes choses, si je sais que cela ou non. Quelle est la particularité de ce que vous avez appris que vous a fait sentir la nécessité de nous mettre en garde?" ( _Daddy, what is it? You and Matt and Nick keep me safe from all things, whether I know it or not. What is so special about what you learned that made you feel the need to warn us?_ ) Fear for her family evident as Isabella held both her brothers' hands in her own.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite étendre son «empire» que la guerre en Grande-Bretagne a jusqu'ici été longue et infructueuse. Il signifie d'abord l'expansion à Paris." ( _The Dark Lord wishes to expand his 'empire' as the war in Britain has so far been long and unsuccessful. He means to begin expansion in Paris._ ) The room was silent. While Snapes were relatively safe from British knowledge, they were very well known in France. Any expansion into the country would result in the knowledge that Severus Snape had children; powerful, well-known, intelligent, wealthy, and beautiful children.

"Vous devez nous présenter à Lui maintenant, alors. Nous nous comme une première étape dans le pays. Il ne doit pas savoir par tous les moyens autre que vous papa, ou vous sera lésé." ( _You must introduce us to Him now then. Us us as a first step into the country. He must not find out through any means other than yourself Dad, or you will be harmed_.) Isabella responded quietly. Severus lowered his head into his hands and thought.

"Vous savez qu'elle est juste Père." ( _You know she is right Father._ ) Matt stated.

"Non Isa, introduire Matt et moi, mais la laisser hors de lui." ( _Not Isa, introduce Matt and I, but leaver her out of it._ )Nick responded quickly.

"Vous ne pouvez pas Nicky et vous le savez." ( _You can't Nicky, and you know it._ ) Isavella replied. "Car il finira par connaître chacun d'entre nous annonce que nous savons comment il recueille femmes puissantes. Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange sont les deux seules femmes au sein de l'Inner Circlepour une raison. Les deux pratiquer la magie puissante et sont très intelligents. Il doit au moins me rencontrer, car si il entend de moi de quelqu'un d'autre et décide qu'il veut que je sein de son cercle, il serait tout simplement furieux." ( _For He will eventually know of all of us ad we know how he collects powerful women. Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are the only two females within the Inner Circle for a reason. Both practice powerful magic and are very intelligent. He must at least meet me, for if he hears of me from someone else and decides he want me within his circle, he would be just furious._ ) She warned with quiet conviction.

"Amende. Mais le Père prend Mtt et je premier. Nous allons voir comment il traite les femmes et si elle est respectueuse, et comment vous méritent d'être traités peu Isa, nous allons vous amener à lui, mais alors seulement." ( _Fine. But Father takes Mtt and I first. We will watch how he treats the women and if it is respectful, and how you deserve to be treated little Isa, we will bring you to him, but only then._ ) Nick responded with finality. All three children then looked to Severus, only to find his head still in his hands. Isabella stood gracefully and moved to kneel before him. Removing his hands from his face and holding them in her own, she stared up at him with big violet eyes.

"Tout ira bien papa. Vous et les garçons pouvez me garder en sécurité. Je vous fais confiance et Je t'aime." ( _Everything will be okay Daddy. You and the boys can keep me safe. I trust you and I love you._ ) Isabella said, eyes full of compassion.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon petit." ( _I love you too, little one._ ) Severus replied, smiling down at her. "Et vos frères sont corrects, vous ne viendrez pas à la prochaine réunion." ( _And your brothers are correct, you will not be coming to the next meeting._ ) He finished sternly, knowing of her stubbornness and defiance from previous experience, many previous experiences.

"Très bien papa, tout ce qui fait de vous sentir mieux." ( _Very well Dad, whatever makes you feel better.)_

"Merci Isabella. Maintenant mangeons avant votre prochain lot de prétendants doivent être détourné." ( _Thank you Isabella. Now let us eat before your next batch of suitors need to be turned away._ ) Severus stated, all three men suddenly looking serious and possible murderous at the thought of some boy attempting to take their Isa. Isabella Snape simply giggled in response before following her brothers to the dining room on her father's protective arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The morning dawned bright and surprisingly warm for the mid-November date at Snape Manor. Tension was high and obvious within all four members, Isabella had disappeared into the library to research long distance protection charms, Severus locked himself in his portions lab, tending potions that were already perfect, Mattieu was flying as fast as he could around and around the garden, and Nicolas was standing in his closet attempting to decide what to wear for the meeting that night. By the time his two siblings had joined him, Mattieu was already dressed and ready, Isabella was holding his hand in a white knuckled grip, and Nickolas had picked out his pants. With help from his siblings, Nicolas finished dressing and the three of them lay on his bed, staring that the ceiling. Mattieu on the left, Nick on the right, both dressed in all black, with Isabella between them in a simple floor length, silk, olive green dress.

"I've made you both something." Isabella said quietly. "Well it's really for all four of us, but the idea started because of the you two's 'big brother complex'." She explained quietly, holding out four identical rings in her palm, three of which had a black diamond center and one with a subtle lilac. "They are jewels I found in the family vault. I added some charms before making them into rings. Each has a rather simple shield charm, but the true gift is that it can transport you to one of the other three ring wearers. All you have to do is close your eyes and picture them in your mind. They should get you through most complex wards, though I'm not sure about Dark or Blood Magic, I'll try and find some more books on those tonight while you're gone; but I wanted you to have something, just in case." She gave two of the black diamond rings to Mattieu and Nicolas. Both rings had a silver band and their initials carved on the inside. Their father's was identical with his own initials, and Isabella took the lilac ring.

When Severus entered the bedroom ten minutes later to collect his sons, he found his triplets curled around each other in one last hug, his little one with a silent tear making it's way down her cheek. "Children, I am afraid it's time."  
The three slowly got up from the bed and made their way over. Isabela presented her father with his ring as they made their way to his personal study down the hall. He thanked her with a kiss to the forehead and a large hug before leaving her in a swirl of green flames.

* * *

Severus swept out of the fireplace in the Malfoy's personal living room. Upon observing the room, he found himself to be in the company of all three Malfoy's and Bellatrix, lovely. Severus had always cared for his godson, Draco. Lucius was never much of a father figure, though he did try, he tended to lose his patience all too quickly, leaving Severus to deal with a spoiled child. They had grown close because of this, with Draco finding a confidant, and Severus finding a way to fill the void leaving his children always created. Having grown up so much, Draco looked more like a man now. His only drawback was he was still spoilt, which meant finding out Severus had children was not going to go over very well.

"Severus," Narcissa Malfoy practically purred. Never one to stop when she was ahead, Severus found himself on the receiving end of Narcissa's flirting more often than not. "It's so lovely to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Malfoy." Severus replied in the hope of reminding her of her current situation, it didn't work. He slowly bowed, taking her hand in his and quickly kissing the back of her knuckles, but dropping it like a hot potato and stepping away. This allowed the room to notice, for the first time, Severus' two companions.

"I see you brought friends this evening Snape!" Bellatrix cackled from her position on the settee. Severus turned to observe his sons and was pleased to find their cold and distant masks in place.

"Indeed, let me introduce to you my sons, Mattieu Severus, and Nicolas Philippe." Severus began with a smirk. Bellatrix almost fell off her chair while Narcissa let out a loud gasp, Lucius clutched his cane in shock and Draco raised a pale blond eyebrow.

"Your sons?! What is this?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"And here we were all thinking you were destined to be forever celibate Severus." Lucius Malfoy said with a smirk to cover his shock and anger at being kept out of the loop.

"Indeed." Severus responded quietly. "That idea has obviously been blown apart. If we do not hurry, we will be late for the meeting and the Dark Lord was hoping to be introduced to them at the beginning, not five minutes in." He finished coolly, his sons smirking behind him. Severus took one last look at Draco who had been glaring at him the entire time, before beckoning to his children and sweeping from the room.

"I guess that puts your plans at shagging Uncle Sev in the garbage doesn't it Mother." Draco said coldly, choosing to take his anger at Severus out on someone else before sharply spinning around and following his godfather out of the room.

Gliding up the stairs, the three Snape men were met with a large closed door where they stopped and took one last look at one another. Mattieu nodded at his father, Nicolas glanced down at his new ring for a bit of courage, and Severus waited for Draco to join them before throwing open the doors and bowing before the long dining table that stretched down the center of the ball room. The room itself was about the length of an American muggle football field, with a huge table down the middle that seated at least 100 of Voldemort's finest men. Surrounding the table were small bunches of couches with tea tables and small pastries in the center of each grouping. The male Death Eaters all had a place at the large table, Voldemort's Inner Circle being closest to the Lord himself. The wives and female Death Eaters were scattered about the couches, talking amongst themselves. Snape, his sons, and Draco rose from their bow and marched on towards the Dark Lord, Snape sitting at the Lords direct right, nodding at the two empty seats beside him for his sons, while Draco said two seats down on the Lord's left.

"The rest of the Malfoy's and Bella should be coming soon, My Lord. They received quite a shock upon welcoming me this evening." Snape said quietly.

"I can imagine." Lord Voldemort responded. "Help yourselves to the feast while we wait for their brains to catch up." He continued snidely. Voldemort was actually thankful for the family's inability to understand information at a quick rate, it gave him time to observe the men beside him. It was obvious the two younger men were related, being identical in looks, stature, and disposition. They were well bred, their manners impeccable, and while he could sense they were not fully joined with his cause, he understood that it would take more than his presence for them to submit to his rule. Not only that, but based on his earlier conversation with Severus, all three men had loyalty first and for most to the absent member of their family. It became apparently clear that the way into the Snape family was through the final member.

It was only minutes later that the Malfoys and Bellatrix walked swiftly into the room and took their seats at the table, Narcissa and Bellatrix being the only two women at the table. "Welcome, my followers! I am pleased to see you all alive and well. You must make sure to thank the Malfoy family for once again hosting our party." Silence fell across the room, at both the center table and small groupings scattered throughout the room, as Voldemort began to speak. "I want to begin our evening tonight by sharing with you are most immediate plans. Obviously invading Great Britain has yet to be successful thanks to the rebel organization The Order of the Phoenix. Due to this set back, I have decided to reign in the attacks here and instead begin taking over other countries in Europe in order to strengthen our army. We will start with France." He continued. There were many confused looks throughout the room, mainly from those who weren't paying attention to the bigger picture, and instead focusing on personal attacks. It was these people that Voldemort had the least amount of hope for. Then again, that's why they weren't leading. "It has been recently brought to my attention, that the Snape family resides in France."

"Snape **family,** my lord?" Macnair questioned from the opposite end of the table. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Severus as if saying, would you like to explain.

Severus rose from his seat before turning the face the rest of the great table. "Indeed, Macnair. I have two sons, out my triplets with my tonight. The third will join us at the Malfoy ball tomorrow evening." Snape then sat, dismissing the subject and any follow up questions.

Voldemort continued his speech with a smirk, amused at Severus' brief answer, if you could call it that. "Because of their familial roots in the country, Severus will be leading the movement and I will remain here, attempting to find a weakness in the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Depending on the abilities shown by his children, they may also be joining him. Finally, the Malfoy ball will be attended by any and all who aren't being searched for by the Ministry. That being said, everyone should be on their best behavior, tomorrow night promises great opportunity, I would hate it if one of you ruined that." Voldemort finished his announcement with a chilling his that had even Snape worried. "Please enjoy the food, thank the Malfoy's, and then take your leave."

"Well he's jolly." Matheiu commented telepathically to his siblings.

"What's going on? Are you okay? What about Papa? Is he hurting you? ANSWER!" Came the response from Isabella, the volume and rate of her questions increasing steadily as she spoke.

"Yikes Isa, everyone's fine! Lord you're giving me a headache. Nothing's wrong, it's just that dad was right, this Voldemort dude is serious about his cause. If we join, I get the impression there's no real way out." Nicolas quickly abated his sisters worries. Trying to eat and have a conversation with his siblings had taken all three of them a long time to master, it had definitely paid off though as neither boy had even jumped let alone stopped eating at their sister's loud volume.

"He's right Isa. I don't know if you should join us. This is really serious stuff, perhaps you should stay home, or at least not get a mark. Actually you definitely aren't getting marked, the thought of you branded is making me sick." Mattieu continued, slowly realizing how little he wanted his sister to do this. The worry for her safety had always been there, it just hadn't been so obvious how easily Voldemort would kill his followers until he had threatened them at the end of his speech. Both he and Nicolas knew that Isabella couldn't be threatened into doing anything, she was rather stubborn that way. To be honest, she would probably kill Voldemort before he even thought of harming her. Mattieu smirked, his little Isa was much more powerful than she appeared, that was for sure. Tomorrow night would be fun, very very fun.


End file.
